<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by TheLadyFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352823">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFrost/pseuds/TheLadyFrost'>TheLadyFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cleon, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, nothing but cleon, written with love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFrost/pseuds/TheLadyFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always red. RED RED RED. But not the woman wearing the dress...the woman wearing THE NAME.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaori/gifts">Xaori</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpasite/gifts">Corpasite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Red</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A story starring</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Claire Redfield </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>and </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leon Kennedy</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It was (always) red</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>He saw her in every thing his gaze possessed.</p><p>She was in his mouth and skin, in his hair and hands, in his eyes and empty spaces. She was under him, over him, inside him. When he breathed, it was her that came from his lungs to land in the air and leave swirls of her perfume behind. She was red - red- red- and ruining him.</p><p>He wanted to forget her, the woman in red. He wanted to remember anything but the moment she'd stood in the rain and left him behind. He wanted to remember anything but her laughter, her strength, and the sheer determination that spilled off her in waves of desperate hope.</p><p>He wanted to be a man who didn't hunger for a woman he'd never have.</p><p>Red.</p><p>She was the same color of passion. She was the same color of the dress she'd worn that one night he'd stood there and stared until she'd turned away. Red like the sunset the second it touches the sky turned blue at the edges with the dying day. Red like the blood in him that beat to be inside of her.</p><p>Red.</p><p>The woman in red.</p><p>The woman whose name was synonymous with it.</p><p>He knocked, his heart doing the same, and waited for her to open the door to a painful sense of surrender.</p><p>He'd been chasing the wrong woman for years. It was time to chase the right one.</p><p>She eased open the door, her eyes between the crack taking in his tired face, "...I don't have time to play nursemaid tonight, Kennedy. What do you want?"</p><p>He knew he'd been showing up on her doorstep drunk for the last ten years. He knew she was tired of his shit, his sadness, his creeping sense of self worth. He knew she deserved better.</p><p>He'd known it from the moment she'd left him to save her brother.</p><p>Red.</p><p>It was the hair of the woman he'd spent a life time trying to blame for what his had become. A girl, a warrior, waiting for the moment she could find her family and assure his safety. She'd left covered in remorse. He'd taken to a life he'd never wanted to protect her.</p><p>Even now, his first instinct was to flee her presence and save her from his blight...but the want in him left him there to face her ire.</p><p>"Come on, Red...just let me in. Five minutes."</p><p>She sighed, eyes rolling, and opened the door.</p><p>Her apartment was sparse and simple, a reflection of the beauty she herself possessed. She didn't need fancy things to find herself awash in it. Her kind of beauty came from within - from the strength she wore like armor on a thin frame. She'd aged gracefully, the fire of her tempered to a beautiful autumn foliage. She smelled like sweet clementines, the citrusy scent leaving him hungry as he followed her swaying hips into the living room.</p><p>She cocked one in the little black shorts she wore and gave him long look, "Speak...your timer is ticking."</p><p>Leon licked his dry lips and told her, "They put Ada in solitary this morning."</p><p>Oh, her face. It was awash with so many emotions. Claire was, as she'd always been, unable to hide the feelings she wore all over her perfect features. She gave him a cool expression at the end of a myriad of others. "...great. I'll get the champagne, we'll toast the end of an era. What makes you think I give a shit? That bitch is the reason my brother nearly died."</p><p>He refused to be bated into another battle of whose fault it had been to see the world nearly collapse under the C-Virus. It wasn't Ada's fault she'd been cloned by a madman. Didn't Claire know what she'd found in that lab beneath Tatchi?</p><p>Him.</p><p>She'd found his clone. Ada had destroyed the mutant version of Leon Kennedy. She wasn't all bad. She'd never been all bad. She'd never been anything but an obsession he couldn't understand.</p><p>He understood it now.</p><p>With her away, with the world somehow spinning on an axis without her, he understood.</p><p>Red.</p><p>He'd been chasing it all his life.</p><p>But not the woman in it...the woman WITH it.</p><p>The woman who'd spent years waiting for him.</p><p>He said nothing else. He didn't want Ada here. Not now. Not ever again. He wanted to say one thing, just one, and then he'd go. He'd leave. He'd never come back again.</p><p>He just had to say it.</p><p>"...I was wrong."</p><p>Claire's brows winged up. She tilted her head. She waited, breath bated, and he said it again, "I was wrong...it wasn't Ada. It couldn't be Ada. Ada...she was safe...ya know? She was this thing I could chase that I'd never catch. Like a bad high that never ends until you wake up one day on the floor in your own vomit..."</p><p>Claire gave him a dull look, "...what do you want, Kennedy? I'm not here to lament your long lost love. Just spit it out."</p><p>Angry.</p><p>She was so angry.</p><p>He knew she hated how he felt about the spy. She wasn't ever secretive of that. She didn't even tolerate his desire to prove Ada's innocence. Even now, he wanted to tell her that hating Ada was wrong. It was bad. It was stupid. It was no good.</p><p>Because Ada was the reason he was here.</p><p>She was the reason he was alive.</p><p>She was the reason he was in this room about to start his life again.</p><p>"...it was you."</p><p>Claire froze. Leon rushed on, "It was you, Claire. You in Raccoon. You now. You in Harvardville. Do you remember in the rain at that gate? Our hands touched on the lock before we realized I couldn't get in...you looked so goddamn sad. You looked so goddamn happy to see me...and then you left me...you left me with Sherry and ran..."</p><p>He paced a little, musing, "I didn't chase you...I didn't chase you because you and I? You and I were off to different worlds. I said yes to that goddamn blackmail because I couldn't do anything but protect you. I never told them where you were. I never said a word."</p><p>Her breath caught again, "...what?"</p><p>He laughed angrily, "They never knew you were in that city. I made damn sure I went down alone that day. I did that...because I wanted you to find Chris. I wanted you to be happy. I was fucked...but you didn't need to be. So, I said yes...and you never even contacted me again. Just to ask me to find Chris. Just Chris. Always Chris."</p><p>They stared at each other until he told her, "Maybe you thought it was always Ada...but for you? It was ALWAYS Chris."</p><p>The silence dragged out.</p><p>After a long moment, Claire told him, "...you're my Ada, you stupid man. Don't you get it? Chris was my family. He was my blood. But YOU? You were IN my blood. Every time we met and you over looked me. Every time I saw you...I could smell someone else on you like bad perfume. I just...I gave up. In Harvardville...I knew there was no hope for us. Angela and you...the way you looked at her...I knew that's what I wasn't. I wasn't going to catch you. So...I stopped chasing."</p><p>Angry now, he grabbed her arm. She gasped and he demanded, "You stopped?! You RAN!"</p><p>She flinched and he caught her other arm to push her against the wall "You ran in Raccoon and left me...you left me, Claire. You had a choice...in Harvardville you went with Frederic...you had a CHOICE...and it was never me."</p><p>Her hands shoved at his chest but he didn't let go, "Did I!? He's my BROTHER! Frederic...I KNEW he was up to something. I went along to try to find out what. I did that to PROTECT YOU! I left to find Chris...I did that...and I'm not sorry! I can't be! I'm sorry for what came next, I am...I will always be! But I never ran from you...I never ran, Leon! I just couldn't stay."</p><p>They were both breathing heavy as he demanded, "And now? What about now? I'm here, Claire! I'm here! There's no Ada. There's no Chris. There's no pain. Just us. Just the two of us...what do you want?"</p><p>Her gaze flicked to his mouth.</p><p>He demanded again, "What do you want!?"</p><p>She spit, "I'm not a consolation prize!"</p><p>She slapped his chest, "You hear me!? I won't be your consolation prize!"</p><p>And he answered, "Don't you get it? I can't win you, Claire...I win just by being near you..." His mouth moved to hers, hovered, and he added gruffly, "Let me inside you...and we both win."</p><p>Her mouth opened.</p><p>His descended.</p><p>Their tongues laid claim to each other in a rush of wet greed.</p><p>His tongue slid against hers again, teasing.</p><p>Claire relented, gasping out a desperate little sound as she echoed his tongue in her mouth. Her hands gripped so softly into the tops of his shoulders. He watched her as they danced tongues and tasted each other. Leon sucked hers, gently, and she almost collapsed against him with a trembling moan.</p><p>Encouraged, she swept her tongue full into his mouth. His hands finally came up to cup her face and turn it up to him completely. His fingers tunneled into her hair. Her arm wasn't held against her anymore. She was eagerly arching into his body with each testing thrust of their mouths.</p><p>Her hands roamed under his shirt. They slid over his chest. He made a small sound and cupped her face to turn it up to him. It was a kiss that felt like the first for them. It was, in a way, the first time they'd allowed it without being ridden by whatever possession was waiting in their blood. It was just them, just this moment, just the painful truth of an attraction that was out of place and lost in the worst few days of their life.</p><p>There was nothing scary and painful or wrong in it. Just need.</p><p>He pressed her back into the wall and she gripped a handful of his back and one of his hair to open for him. When they were breathless, he murmured, "I'm afraid I might hurt you, Claire. I'm trying to help. I'm trying to stop this. How can I do that when I'm so full of you?"</p><p>They stopped touching each other. Her hands clenched at her hips. His flattened like a pushup on either side of her face. They didn't do anything but rub their faces together like cats or something.</p><p>Hoarsely, Claire responded, "You won't hurt me. I don't know what's happening here, but I know that in my bones, Leon. You won't hurt me. We have to figure out what's happening. Stay with me, ok? Don't run."</p><p>With a small sound of annoyance, he nuzzled her lips onto his to kiss her again. She moaned into his mouth until they broke again. And he promised, "I won't run, Red. Red...like the blood in my goddamn body that makes my heart beat for you."</p><p>She nodded. She unclenched her fists to grip his face. They both held eyes with their foreheads pressed together as she whispered back, "That's...fucking poetic...what else?"</p><p>"...red...like the blood in my dick that's hard for you."</p><p>She laughed, hoarsely, "...ruined it. You idiot...you wonderful idiot...let me love you, you fool. Let me-"</p><p>They kissed until they were both breathless.</p><p>He stopped her, shaking with it, "...I don't want to hurt you, Claire. I'm afraid that's what happens if you and I don't stop. I love you too much to hurt you again."</p><p>She gripped his face and urged, "...no pain. Not anymore. I can show you. It won't hurt either of us...no more pain right?"</p><p>Nearly pleading, he asked, "How?"</p><p>Desperately, she begged, "Let me help you. I can help you."</p><p>He shook his head, "It's not the kind of pain you can take away."</p><p>It was how she knew he hadn't let anyone, anywhere...touch him in a long time. Not a spy. Not a whore. Not a woman with a name as red as her hair. Claire's heart burst with love as she whispered.</p><p>"It is. If you let me. I won't hurt you. It can be your choice. Let me help you."</p><p>Her hand slid down his belly. He sucked in a breath. She waited, watching his face. When he didn't stop her, she breathed, "Will you let me try?"</p><p>And he nodded.</p><p>Her hand eased into his pants. It curled around his throbbing erection and rolled the length of him in her palm. He trembled. She stroked him, pressing soft kisses to his chin. He leaned over her with his head bowed and his eyes closed.</p><p>A handful of moments. A handful of him. As he leaned into her, she milked him. When his breathing turned ragged, Claire whispered against his mouth, "Let go. It's ok. Let go."</p><p>His face turned and sought hers. He kissed her, humping into her eager hand. He plumbed her mouth and she felt his body harden, sucked his gasp into her mouth, and he wept wetly all over her fingers before he came. A grunt. A jerk of his hips. She slicked her fingers over him to feel him go as he pumped his release into her grip.</p><p>He slumped a little. His back shivered. His mouth rolled against hers and sucked on her lips. She mewed softly and welcomed his tongue. Her hand slid out of his pants. He shifted left hand down to grip hers and wipe it on his shirt.</p><p>Claire cooed, gently, "Better?"</p><p>He rubbed his face against her neck and nodded.</p><p>She added, "...you feel so good." And he was pretty sure he'd never deserve her.</p><p>But he was going to do everything he could to try.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Post Note: This is a two part short tale of love finally requited...written with love (and smut for days) for those who love Cleon the most. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>